Reluctant Confirmation
by Lil Rose Angel
Summary: Why are they burying Daddy? Why" FLoating between the living and the dead, Maes Hughes concentrates his attention onto his grieving daughter. Based on "Words of Farewell".


**I wanted to post this up before, but it was taken down by Fanfiction because I used song lyrics. Then they decided that I couldn't post anything for a week, so it's a bit late. Oh well, after a period of time spent hating I decided to put this up anyway, because I really want to write the trilogy or the one-shot and the sequel, depends… Lol, ok, I'm gonna let you read the original story now!**

**A/N:** This takes place during the episode, "Words of Farewell", where Maes Hughes dies… I was crying so hard I couldn't see, so I recorded it, and decided to write a short one-shot on it… It's just so sad! I never thought I'd like him so much, but I guess I was becoming used to the guy making fun of Roy and annoying the rest of the world. He was the bright spot in all the drama of the show…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, 'cause if I would, everything would be much, _MUCH_ more different…

**_Title—The Infallible Sin Pt1: _**

_**Reluctant Confirmation**_

Drifting in between worlds is an interesting thing, to say the least. Being able to see what's happening down on good ol' Earth is one of the perks, but aside from that there's nothing else to see. It was just a mass of black, going on and on for forever. But, it doesn't go on forever. You always have to end up somewhere, either up there, or down, down in Hell. Hopefully that desk job's good enough for Heaven, or else I'm screwed.

"_**Mom, how come? Why are they burying Daddy?"**_

Don't cry my little darling Elicia. Everything will be fine…

"**_Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?"_**

I'm not going to be with you anymore, you'll have to take good care of yourself…

"_**He's gone baby…"**_

The cold hard truth, eh?

"**_They can't! I don't like it! Daddy said he had a lot of work to do, and if they bury him, he can't do it when he wakes up!"_**

Honey, I miss you too, but it's a fact…

"_**Elicia…"**_

No…don't you start crying too…

"**_Stop them, Mommy! Daddy needs to do his work, he told me!"_**

Yeah you're right, but now I have different work to do…

"_**Why are they burying him, why?"**_

Ohh wow, the light's coming closer… I hope there are frames on the other side to put my baby's picture in!

But…wait.

Oh…I remember now. I left that picture back in that phone booth didn't I? Well, then I'll just have everyone there watch my baby grow up!

Too bad…

I won't be at her side to help her, to guide her, to celebrate her successes, to console her when she fails, to be the one she confides in…

"**_Daddy, wake up!"_**

It's so bright… I'm sorry Elicia, but Daddy has to go now…

Tearing yourself away from Earth must be the hardest thing for someone to do, besides looking away from my little Elicia. Even if I can't look down on Earth like people say, I'll forever have that sweet, adorable face etched in my mind's eye, ready to show anyone. That'll definitely cheer them up from the loneliness of being dead. Wow, I guess I'm really dead now… I guess I've been deceiving myself. No, this won't do at all… I'm dead, but that doesn't mean that I can't still watch over my baby…

When it's her time to come, I'll be here, waiting for her. I'll make sure she feels like home in the new environment, and I'll help her get rid of her depression of being dead. But…does this mean I want her dead? Do I want Elicia to die, so that I can be with her? Am I really that selfish? No… at least, I hope not.

I want her to be able to live her life to the fullest, but when it is time for her to come; I'll be welcoming her here with open arms. Yeah, I'll make sure she's coming to a pleasant place, so that she won't miss Earth too much.

Even so, I don't think it'll be the same for me… I'll be in a completely new place, and _dead_. I'll be without anyone I know, and I won't have my little Elicia to come home to. I won't be able to see her warm face smiling up at me, or kiss her little soft forehead, the one which hides the source of all her mischievousness.

So that's it. No more Elicia… at least, until she dies. But—how do I know we're going to be together in death? What if something goes wrong and we're separated for good? Then, she would be lost to me, forever…

No… I can't think those thoughts. I _must_ stay strong for the both of us. Although, even if we're going to be reunited in death, there will still be a long period of time in between. In that time, Elicia, I'm sure you'll grow up to become a wonderful young woman.

Always remember, Daddy loves you. That will _never_ change.

**A/N:** That was THE saddest episode of FMA I have EVER seen! Hughes is my new favorite character, I can't believe he _died_! I wasn't crying until the funeral, I guess I was hoping that he would live… Elicia was the one that brought out the waterworks…

In the making of this one-shot, I decided to make a trilogy of sorts after this. It's probably all going to take place in this one episode, though… It'll be a new experience for me, and I'm thinking about the next one. It might just be two though…I love him; I just hope he didn't die in vain. I hate when that happens…

I tried making this as IC as possible… I tried doing his serious side mixed with the optimistic, Elicia-crazed side, I hope it worked! I just didn't put much of the wife in, cause… I dunno, she just didn't have a great part, and wasn't even named!


End file.
